Protected by the Enemy
by redrizen2hell
Summary: Kagai Hurashi is the most wanted hit man in the world and kagome Higurashi is the best bodyguard around. Will Inuyasha see the sad truth and be set free or will he fall from the hands of his lovely hero to his death. (inu-kag)(mir-san) R&R please!
1. The Book Worm

**yes, i started another one, but i have a good reason. i think i will be getting rid of my 'Square One' and 'Autumns Leaves and Winters Cold' because i am having a hard time getting into them, but i will of course be keeping 'Wife of a Kinpin'-that is my all time favorite... anyhoo...enjoy!!!**

* * *

**_Prologue_** **_

* * *

_**"Do you understand how important this is?" 

"It's not the first hit I've made, you know?"

"I know that's why I called you, but I would feel more comfortable if I met  
you."

"Sorry but that is out of the question."

"Fine, but you better be as good as they say you are. Shit he must be one  
of the hardest men to get to. Are you positive that you can handle this?"

"Just get me the details and it will be taken care of. Good bye Naraku."  
The mysterious person set the voice changer down on the desk and hung up  
the phone.

"Wait! Crap." The businessman wiped his forehead with the back of his hand  
as he leaned back in his large, leather chair. "Kagura?!" The man  
practically screamed.

Within seconds a pretty secretary ran into the room. "Yes sir?"

"Get me all the info on Inuyasha Teskamotur that you can. Now!"

"Right away sir." The frantic women scrambled out of the room.

"You are going down Teskamotur."

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Miroku you really need to stop the groping. One of these days a woman will  
actually press charges." Inuyasha said to his friend. 

"Too true, but you see I can not help myself." Miroku lightly touched the  
red mark on his left cheek. Grinning he turned to the woman next to him.  
"Now if Sango just confessed to me her true desires I would not need to  
feel another woman." The comment earned him another slap and a look of pure  
hate.

"Get a life Miroku and while you're at it get a coffin too." Sango replied  
dryly.

The trio were lounging happily under the sun of Miami, Florida. The hotel  
they were staying at offered them the best security and privacy in the  
whole state. Both were needed for them, especially Inuyasha.

As a retired CIA agent he was highly sought out by allies and enemies. If  
someone didn't want him back on the job they wanted him dead, and neither  
were Inuyasha's idea of relaxation. At the age of twenty-nine he was one of  
the most respected agents that ever lived. As one of the youngest men ever  
able to enter the Pentagon he was considered a legend among secrets. No one  
knew he existed, yet everyone wanted him.

His two closest friends, Miroku and Sango, were also pretty popular. Miroku  
was to be the next pope as soon as the current one died. Anarchists were  
just waiting for the chance to kill him. Sango on the other hand was an  
Asian princess who was cruelly forced to watch her family be mutilated. The  
terrorists allowed her to live, just barely, but not before they stole  
everything from her. Now she suffered from memory loss so she couldn't  
identify the men right then, but she was getting medical help. So as soon  
as she could remember what they looked like she would convict them justly.  
That was the last thing they wanted and they were willing to murder again.

The three of them had met at a protection convention months earlier. Seeing  
that they all had something in common they quickly became friends. Together  
they dodged the eyes of their predators and hid from the seekers.  
They had thought that they could protect each other and wouldn't need  
anyone else. Man had they been wrong. As soon as they let their hired help  
go stalkers and snipers found them. They agreed that they still needed help  
and decided to get their bodyguards back.

Only problem for Inuyasha was that his had been shot right after he was  
fired. Now he was on his own. Not for long though. The following day he  
was going to interview different professionals and then he would be set  
again.

He wasn't looking forward to it though. He hated having to interrogate  
them. It reminded him too much of his past and that was the one thing he  
wanted to forget. Unfortunately he knew that because of what he had been he  
would always be reminded as well as remembered.

* * *

From the room on the fifth floor a mystery watched the target expertly. The  
job was not an easy one, but it had to be done. It would take awhile, but  
it had to be done. It would get personal, but it had to be done.

* * *

Inuyasha felt eyes bore into him. He unnoticeably glanced over his shoulder  
and around the pool. Nothing. But he knew that there was someone there. He  
could feel the intensity of the situation and decided to clear it out. 

After making up an excuse he left his friends and headed into the hotel.  
He didn't trust the elevator so he chose the stairs. Just before climbing  
to the third floor he saw a young women making her way down with her head  
in a book. She was humming a beautiful melody and totally oblivious, it  
seemed, to his presence. When she went to step down again her heel broke  
and gravity called to her. She flew forward, screaming, and arms flailing.

Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her to his chest. Losing balance he  
realized they were both falling. Just in time, he grabbed the metal  
handrail and pulled both the girl and himself up.

He could hear her heavy breathing and against his stomach he felt her heart  
beating intensely. Feeling a little light headed himself he moved them so  
he could lean against the cold, brick wall. "You okay?" He asked between  
breaths.

She murmured something softly into his bare chest.

He laughed lightly and lifted her chin with his hand. "Can you say that  
again?"

"I said thank you and I am okay. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting  
to attend."

"Sure, no problem." She nodded and thanked him one last time.

He sighed deeply and looked down. That is when he saw something  
interesting. The women had left the book that she had been so into. He bent  
down and picked it up. Turning it over he read the title. 'Feh' figures, it  
was a romance.

Taking the book with him he jogged up the rest of the stairs. He stared  
carefully down the hall and then, once satisfied, went to his room.  
He entered it quickly and made his regular checks. Seeing that everything  
was clear he relaxed and jumped into the bath.

* * *

The Following Day

* * *

"Next!" Inuyasha called. For the past three hours he had been interviewing  
bodyguards. If that is what you would call them. So far the only one that  
had any real background was a seventy-year-old man with a back problem. "I  
said next!" 

"Hello." There she was. The women he had saved the day before. She hadn't  
looked up yet so she of course didn't recognize him yet. He let his gaze  
travel ever so slowly from her beautiful face to her perfect body. His eyes  
glazed over and his mouth watered. He felt like he was fifteen again and  
couldn't control his body's reactions.

"I see you're not stuck in a book again." He watched as her eyes fluttered  
upward and met his. She did a double take and gasped in surprise.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I take you to be-"

"Inuyasha Teskamotur. Nice to meet you Kagome." He leaned across the office  
desk and extended his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

_EEEEE so what do you think...does it have potential...Tell me damn it!!!_

_**Forgive me for trying to bribe you for reviews. i have recently been notified that trying to do that is not well looked upon...so i am sorry and i will do that no longer...read on my friends!!!**_

_So read and review already!_

_if you liked this story i highly recommend my other inuyasha fanfic_

_it is called 'Wife of a Kingpin'_

_Enjoy!!! Tata for now chow_


	2. The Sassy Promise

eeeee...sorry i forgot again...here i go

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters in my story...because i have a thick head...please forgive me for not adding the disclaimer in the last chapter. 'bows respectivily'**

_ENJOY!!!_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the beauty in front of him. She was sassy.  
He liked sassy women. What was she doing here though? From what he could  
tell she was not very observant considering the mishap they had. 

"You are too clumsy." He claimed firmly before waving his hand and  
dismissing her. "But maybe we can do dinner?" He offered in a charismatic  
voice.

"It's because I have boobs right?" She was biting her bottom very  
seductively while tapping her right foot.

"Now hold on there it has nothing to do with your breast though might I say  
they are quite lovely." She stopped her motions and got ready to strike  
when he instantly added, "just kidding." He held his hands up in defense  
and then continued. "It is because of yesterday or have you forgotten. How  
can I trust a person with my life when they won't even look where they are  
going? You literally ran into me. Now what would have happened if I had  
been a killer? You know what would happen? You would be dead and not in  
this silly meeting. Goodbye Mrs. Higurashi it was nice talking to you."

"Miss."

"Pardon me? What did you say?"

"I said miss. I am not married. I was wondering if might continue this  
interview without the obstacles of yesterday. I think you will find me  
quite qualified." She determinedly sat down in the chair across from him  
and pulled a manila folder. She pushed it towards him.

"And what is this?" He asked curiously, he picked it up and flipped through  
the pages.

"My resume and recommendations. Sir, what happened yesterday was  
disgraceful on my part, but I swear I am not usually like that. I just had  
shit on my mind."

"Well I must say this resume is indeed remarkable. I had no idea you were  
this..."

"Popular." She finished for him. He nodded his agreement and began reading  
again.

"Its say here that you worked for the vice president when you were twenty.  
That is simply incredible. It is such a young age for this kind of a job.  
You probably hadn't even finished college yet."

"I never went to college. I knew what I wanted to do and it didn't require  
school." She answered with a heavy shrug.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. You must have wanted to be a body guard for  
some time now."

"You could say that." She replied with a sly tone and a lopsided smile. The  
gesture unnerved him, but he soon forgot it when he read on.

"Amazing there have been no fatalities on your watch."

"Thankfully, but when I was gone things happened that I wish with all my  
heart hadn't." Inuyasha figured she was referring to the murders that were  
committed on her day offs. There had been quite a few.

"What is your form of weaponry? Do you prefer one on one combat or  
machinery?"

"Depends on the job. If I want to take someone out I go one on one. If I am  
warning or threatening someone of what to come I choose armaments. Like I  
said it all depends." Kagome knew she was scaring him and it just  
intensified the pleasure. She loved watching her victims cower and not know  
they were. To them she was a innocent protector to whom they would grant  
access to their lifeline. While they relied on her she slowly and  
deliberately sucked away their hope for the future. She not only killed  
them physically, but she also broke them down until they had nothing but  
emptiness. They didn't just give her their money, but they also gave her  
their very souls.

She was sick and she knew. She always had been and always would be. Nobody  
was like her, nobody wanted to be like her, hell, nobody liked her period.  
If she ever tried to be herself they shunned her. They thought she was  
different and to them that was like she was a contagious disease.

"Okay I think I have heard enough. You're hired, but one condition."

"And what is that Mr. Teskamotur?"

"That no matter what you will not let me die. I want you to pinky promise  
Miss Higurashi." He smiled warmly and lifted his little finger to Kagome.  
She stared at it, but only briefly. "I cannot." Her words baffled Inuyasha  
he pulled his hand back and stared at her.

"Why the hell not?! It is your fucking job isn't it?!" How could he hire  
her if she was not willing to give her all to the job?

"It is, but I am human and I screw up just like you do. I have never sworn  
before to that and I don't plan on starting now. If you want to start me  
off on a lie then I guess I can swear to that oath. But that is all it  
would be, a absurd lie. I will only truly commit myself to what I am able.  
And that sir is protecting you with everything I have." She reached for her  
information and turned to leave a very stunned Inuyasha.

"You are right. I'm extremely sorry for putting you in that kind of  
position. Please forgive me. I will buy you lunch!" He added more for his  
pleasure than hers. He was intrigued and not that many things intrigued  
him, but she did. She had proved that first impressions should not judge a  
persons real being. He could tell he was going to enjoy spending time with  
this saucy woman. "You can meet my very two good friends. They will be  
staying with us. They have their own protection though, so no worries." He  
added casually.

"Where?" She inquired over her shoulder.

"Marco's at around, I don't know, three?"

"I'll be there. When do I start?"

"You can come by with your stuff tomorrow morning. I will warn security  
ahead of time so you shouldn't have a problem getting in. I do hope you  
pack rather lightly though, because they will go through all of your stuff,  
and unfortunately they will rarely offer to help put it back."

"Understood. I only pack light anyway. See you later sir."

"Call me Inuyasha. May I call you Kagome?"

"If that would please you. Either name is fine."

"Good I will see you at lunch, Kagome." He said her name with a sensuous  
roll of his tongue. The way it sounded in her ears sent shivers down her  
spine. She strolled out of his office concentrating more on putting one  
foot in front of the other than anything else. Something about that man  
gave her goose bumps. She didn't like the feeling.  
Kagome picked up her cell phone and found a single message missed.

After  
pressing the needed code numbers she put the phone to her ear and listened.

'Kagai its Naraku, there is a problem with the plan. I will fill you in on  
the details later man, but just hold off for now. Do you understand? Do not  
take Teskamotur down yet. This is vitally important do not take the hit  
just yet.' Click. She pressed delete and turned off the phone.

* * *

_so what did you think...i know i said i would wait until i got 5 reviews but i guess that won't happen from now on will just put up a chapter when ever i can...so there are you happy now?_

_also i have another story i am writing that is quite entertaining..._

_its called_ **'wife of a kingpin'**_ read that too!!!_

_tata for now chow_

_love_

**redrizen**


	3. The False Alarm

**'walks in' hello 'bows' i am the author...yes...it is true. i am learning more and more as i write and hopefully i can perfect my work more and more. 'clears throat' this next chapter is very uneventful but i thought it was quite humorous...i don't know if that counts for anything...the fourth chapter will be up tomorrow so no worries. there are no requirements...just ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

"Marcos. It is just Marcos. Why the hell do I feel like I should dress up?"  
Kagome asked herself as she held the pressed, knee-length suit to her firm  
body. Reluctantly she threw it behind her, letting it pile on top of the  
other numerous outfits. "No, I will not give in." Triumphantly she seized a  
pair of comfy jeans, who sadly had seen better days. After zipping up the  
pants she walked over to her temporary closet. Seeing her favorite shirt  
hanging she snatched it off the hanger and pulled it over her head. 

"Perfect." She whispered. It felt so good to her just to be wearing regular  
clothes. She sighed while lacing up her Reebok running shoes. Not wanting  
to get up just yet Kagome lay back on her twin size bed, finally letting  
her body relax. "This is going to be a long day."

Thinking back on the interview she smiled. 'I've still got it.' She thought  
while picturing how well it had gone. Then she remembered the most  
distressing thing Inuyasha could have said to her.

_"That no matter what, you will not let me die. I want you to pinky promise  
Miss Higurashi."_

"Why did he have to say something absurd like that? He was asking the wrong  
person that's for sure, but then again I am supposed to be his bodyguard.  
Still...I could never promise him that. Not when I have already been given my  
orders." She sat up suddenly and cursed.

_"I will only truly commit myself to what I am able. And that sir is  
protecting you with everything I have."  
_

What had she done? She had promised him that she would protect him, but  
that wasn't possible. She was supposed to kill him not save him.

"Crap..."  
She hated lying and usually she didn't have to, but something about her new  
hit was driving her crazy. He made her ashamed of what she did and that was  
a new feeling for you.

Sure he was handsome, but she had gone through with several murders that  
included good-looking men. It had to be something more. Maybe it was  
because his background and the fact that their past was so similar. Yeah,  
that had to be it.

Lifting up her arm she checked the time. "I'd better go. Don't want to be  
late." Heaving herself off the bed Kagome took one last look in the full  
size mirror before grabbing her purse and keys.  
In the truck she turned her radio up full blast, successfully drowning out  
all her worries. For today she would be Kagome and then tomorrow she would  
go back to being herself again. Or was Kagome who she really was? God, she  
didn't even know anymore. They were both her identities, and yet she tended  
to claim her evil self more. Sometimes she found herself wondering if she  
was a bad guy or a good girl?

Lost in her everyday thoughts, Kagome ran a red light, nearly hitting a  
silver '57 T-Bird and spinning luckily into a open space fast food parking  
lot. She breathed in a deep sigh of relief and turned her keys in the  
ignition. With a painful headache she lowered her now pounding head onto  
her driving wheel.A knock on her window alerted her and out of habit she  
reached immediately under her seat and pulled out her favorite .45 caliber.

Aiming it directly at the person standing outside her car she clicked off  
the safety, ready do pull the trigger. Then she saw who it was. Damn, it  
just had to be him.

Blushing, she put the gun back where it came from and unlocked her car  
door. He opened it for her with his head looking off towards space. "I  
didn't know it was you. I'm really sorry."

"Make up your mind!" He demanded loudly.

"What do you mean?" She asked still shaken up and confused.

"Decide whether you want to kill me or protect me! That is twice in the  
past ten minutes that you have almost taken my life!"

"...Twice?" Now she was really puzzled. Hadn't she only aimed a gun at him  
once? Maybe he was the crazy one.

"First you try to run into little ol' me with your macho Dodge and than you  
point a fire arm at me! What's next?" When he finally looked her in the  
eyes she just about keeled over. His eyes were laughing at her. He found  
her amusing? How ridiculous, and yet she could see it in the way he is  
looking at her.

"And what might I ask is so funny about that?"

"Funny? Who said anything about being funny? I more or less just had an  
accident in my pants. I don't find that at all humorous." Inuyasha  
Teskamotur admitted as seriously as he could. He shook his head in a grim  
mockery and pretended to cry. "I guess you will have to bathe me with your  
bare hands...damn." After snapping his fingers he let a smile grace his sexy  
face.

"You are simply a comedian Mr. Teskamotur."

"Want to know something?"

"Will I be surprised?"

"No."

"Then go ahead."

"I can juggle with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back. Now how  
is that for talented?"

"I can believe that if you are talking about sex, but if you  
aren't...well...that's disturbing." Dully she stepped out of her truck and  
instantly regretted so. Instead of looking at him eye to eye she was now  
staring at the knot that held his very loose red tie together. She hated  
being short, but she had come to live with it. "Next time you are doing one  
of your amazing tricks learn how to fix a tie properly."

"Wow you are hilarious wench, and I know how to!" As if proving himself  
Inuyasha redid his whole knot, securing tightly, and almost uncomfortably  
under his neck.

"You're cuter when you're angry." She said while turning around to climb  
back into her vehicle. "Don't ever call me a wench again, got it?

"Yes sir!" He saluted, delight etching across his face, but then it  
disappeared and pure bewilderment replaced it. "Where are you going?"

"Aren't we going to meet at Marcos?"

"Look young one, doesn't it make more sense if you just rode over there  
with me. Have you seen the price on gas lately? I don't even want to think  
about your weekly payments for this hunk of junk." He overly shuddered and  
added while chuckling, "come on hop in."

Thinking about it for only a second, Kagome picked up the necessaries and  
locked her truck up. "Lead the way oh wise one." She followed him to his  
classic. "Oh." She whispered quietly, understanding what he had said  
before.

"My lady your chariot." He dazzled her with his endless charm and held the  
door open for her.

"Are you always like this?"

"No baby only when I am with you." He laughed again and closed the door. He  
slowly walked around the car, leaving Kagome to say unhappily. "You are not  
making this easy you bastard."

* * *

**so what did you think...funny?...no?...hmmm...ok stay tuned till next time!!!**

* * *

**Love**

**the author**

**the sick**

**disturbing**

**_redrizen_**


End file.
